Jin and Hwoarang after the fight
by mon-amourr
Summary: What happend with Jin and Hwoarang after Jin attacked Hwoarang.   Please Review. My First Fanfic... Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tekken.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm from Holland so my English isn't great, I'm sorry about that. **

_**/Devil Jin thoughts/ **_

_**/ Jin own thoughts/**_

ha "Ahh, Finally home or something like that" Hwoarang said. After the attack from Devil Jin Hwoarang wasn't the same anymore. He trusted people not so fast anymore, because the one he thought he could trust had attacked him. He couldn't believe when Jin almost killed him. Hwoarang was glad that he had only a few broken bones, but it could be much worse . Why did Jin attacked him? After all those beautiful, romantic night together, or was Hwoarang just a toy for Jin? Maybe Hwoarang hadn't ask Jin for an another rematch, because Hwoarang had no idea why he wanted a rematch. Hwoarang had won from Jin and that was what he always wanted. Hwoarang was angry at Jin. " Was it so much trouble to come see me and ask how it goes with me?" Hwoarang growled angrily. Hwoarang thought that Jin was busy with Mishima Zaibatsu, but he could have give him a call to ask if everything was alright? Hwoarang became tired and he tried to get some sleep. "Stupid Kazama, even when you punched me into the hospital, I can't think about something else than you." Hwoarand muttered.

"Hwoarang, I'm sorry..."Jin said sadly. ' Why did you challenged me when you have already won? Why didn't you see that I was struggling against the devil inside me?' Jin was trying to run the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin felt guilty towards Hwoarang.

/ You wanted to attack him, because you wanted to show him that your stronger. But you are a coward so that's why I came and fight that annoying boy./

/"Be quiet devil, I didn't want to fight him. I love Hwoarang even if he hates me… "/

/ That's the reason I loved it when I punched you little friend into the hospital.. HAHA.. You're just weak Jin, that's why it is so easy to take you over../

/" You were quiet when I was sleeping with Hwoarang… That's why you hated him, he makes you weak and me stronger. Love is the only thing what makes you weaker."/

/ What you want Jin… You will never get rid of me so don't even try./

/"I do what I want to do, and that's why I must soon go to visit Hwo to ask him if he would forgive me."/

/Try what you want my dear host, I hear you call me if you need me../

Finally it went quiet in Jin's head. He called the hospital and asked if Hwoarang was still there.

"No, I'm sorry Mister Kazama. But Hwoarang could go home today." The nurse said.

"Do you have an address for me?" Jin asked the nurse.

"Sorry sir, but we can't give you that information for the client privacy"The nurse replied.

"Okay, thanks anyway." Jin hang the phone up. Where was Hwoarang now?

Jin needed to speak Hwoarang and fast!


	2. Chapter 2

Hwoarang was still in Japan with his master Beak Doo San. Hwoarang was training with his master Beak, Beak knew something wasn't right and he was sure Hwoarang didn't want to talk about it. Hwoarang trained like his life depends on it. After the training he went with some of his gang members going to hustle on the streets of Japan. After a few rounds Hwoarang went to a sushi bar to get something to eat. He didn't wanted to go but he loved sushi. The reason he didn't want to get some sushi was because he and Jin supposed to eat there and Hwoarang didn't wanted to remembered those memories. After he had eaten his sushi and go he thought that someone was calling his name..

"Hwoarang… please wait…"

Hwoarang didn't have to turn around to know who it was that called his name. Anger filled Hwoarang and he slowly turned around and looked right to Jin.

"Hwoarang.. I already thought that if you still where in Japan that you will get some sushi here.." Jin chuckled.

"What in gods name do you want Kazama…?" Hwoarang said calm but in his head he would like to shout at Jin, but he stayed calm just to hear what the raiven-haired man have to say.

"Can I just Talk to you for a minute? Please… If you want to listen to me then walk up with me?" Jin said hesitantly, he saw that the redhead was angry. He wouldn't blame the redhead for being angry. It was rude of him to not something of themselves heard.

"What you want, Kazama. If you know that I'm to tired for walking to much… So what do you want to say?"

Jin inhaled very deep and then said "I'm sorry Hwoarang for what I did to you, it wasn't my intentions…" Jin paused for a moment to take a look at his lovers face. When Hwoarang remained silence he continued. " It was rude to let nothing heard from me… But I thought that you would me angry at me, but you are that now too so it didn't make a difference… I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for being so a jackass and that I hurt you not only physically but also mentally… I also wanted you to know … and it doesn't matter if you are angry or you don't share the feeling.. " Jin waited for a few second and thought if he wanted to say is out loud. "but you know Hwoarang, I love you."

Hwoarang was surprised by a few things. The first thing was: Since when talked Jin that much? The second was: Did Jin really said that he loved me? And de third was that Hwoarang wasn't angry anymore. Hwoarang began to stutter " I.. Ji… I don't… know what.. to say Jin. You really surprised me with this. But why didn't you never said that before Jin? I thought that I was just a sex toy for you. That when you had enough about me, that you are going to ditch me of ignore.. But there is one thing I do know Jin and that is that I love you too…" Hwoarang began to blush when he said it.

"You.. love me too?" asked Jin cautiously. It was raining now and they both stood still outside in the rain. But the idea of that Hwoarang loved him, gave Jin a strange feeling. He was happy but now he knew he didn't want that the redhead leave. "Hwoarang.. would you sleep tonight with me? My house is closer and you're wet from the rain so if you want you could use some of my clothes?" Said Jin shyly.

"Ehm.. Jeah that's okay with me Kaza… Jin.." said the redhead in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**/ Devil Jin's thought to Jin/**

**/ Jin thought to Devil Jin/**

Jin was glad that Hwoarang said okay to sleep by him. He knew Hwoarang was mad and knowing Hwoarang, Jin knew it still wasn't over. But the moment that he said to Hwoarang that he love him, he saw something shine in Hwoarang' eyes, maybe Hwoa has higot some new found hope in those words. Jin was a little bit terrified for what will come when they are at his house, but for now he was just enjoying the moment he had with Hwoarang.

Jin and Hwoarang walked to Jin's house at a slow pace. Neither of them was in a hurry. "Hwoarang, you're here with your master right?" said Jin. "Yeah we live in a apartment not so far from Mishima Zaibatsu, but why do you ask _Kazama_? It's not of your damn business isn't?" Hwoarang said.

Jin knew then that Hwoarang had not quite forgiven for what he had done, because he heard that at the way Hwoarang said Kazama. He heard at that word that he have to do a lot of work to make Hwoarang less angry at him, to make Hwoarang forgive him

**/ Why do you want that filthy street rat to forgive you? He is it not worthy for your time and it will only make it harder for you./**

**/ Shut up, I won't listen to you. The last time I listened to you, you kicked Hwoarang into the hospital. So do me a favor and go away./**

**/ Go away? HA.. I will neven go away, whatever you will try nothing can stop me. But okay I will go away for a while so you can see he is a filthy street rat./**

" Kazama? Are you okay? You look a little bit troubled?" Hwoarang said on a worried tone. " I'm fine Hwoarang, just a little bit too much in my head and stuff." Jin said to him at a nonchalantly tone. " Okay Kazama if you said so.. So how far till we are at your house you said?" " Not even five minutes from here, so don't worry Hwoa we are almost there."

When they were at Jin's house Jin said to Hwoarang that he could take a shower first and that he will get some clothes for him. So Hwoarang went to take a shower en Jin went to get some clothes for him. When Jin found some clothes he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah you can come in Kazama, the door is open as always remember.." " Yeah I remember it just polite to knock you know. I will lay your clothes here by the sink. I will see later."

Jin walked out of the bathroom and he changed his wet clothes in some dry ones. When he heard the shower stop he was getting some drink for himself and for Hwoarang. He gave it to Hwoarang when he got out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Kazama, I really needed a drink you know. Ehm… Kazama can we talk about the last few weeks? I really need some answer and fast, because all that thinking about it is not working for me you know." Hwoarang said while he was walking to the couch and went to sit on it. You could see in the lights that Hwoarang had a few bad nights with a little bit of sleep.

"You're welcome Hwoarang, and I really was waiting for the moment you suggest a talk about the last few weeks. So ask your questions."

" Okay first did you told me the truth out there when you said you loved me, or did you just said that so I was going to talk to you?"

"I told you the truth about that I loved you and I always will Hwoarang."

"Okay if that is true. Then why the hell did you not even consider to visit me once when I was in the frigging hospital?" Hwoarang said on a pissed off tone.

" Because I already said that. Thought you were angry at me and you still are. Also I needed to know if I could control myself enough so you wouldn't getting attacked again by Devil Jin." Jin said calm.

"You know I want to something really bad. And you know what that is? Why the hell do you fight against the world? Your changed Jin and not in the good way. I saw it at the TV in the hospital. Flags at burned grounds that once was a village. Your flags… So tell why that then huh?" Hwoarang said with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you want to know. I mean since when do you care about someone else except you and mister Doo San?" Jin said now a little bit grumpy.

"I care about a lot of people. I just don't show it. I mean I care about you right and also about Steve, Julia even that annoying little brat Xiayou who always walk with you like a little lost puppy. I just didn't think you would do something like Kazuya and Heihachi did. I thought you were better then that. So explain why you act like this." Hwoarang said on a calm and a tired tone.

"Wow.. Hwoa.. I never heard you talk so much" Jin grinned.

"Yeah well, only you may know me like this so don't ever tell it to somebody. But you are avoiding my question and please answer it."

"You won't like it Hwoa. It's because this is the only way to get the devil out if me. I need to awaken the demon named Azazel and to do that I must create chaos. I'm not changed but I just don't want that thing inside me to control me. I want to regain your trust and I want you to stand by me. I want you Hwoarang, but that can't as long I've the Devil inside me, because the Devil don't like you quite much."

" You know we talk both a lot this evening and good that your Devil don't like me. I don't like it either. But why doesn't it like me by the way?" Hwoarang looked at Jin with one perfect eyebrow up.

"Ehm… it's because when I was with you and where lying in bed and we're kissing and stuff. It give me some kind more strength to control it." Jin said with a blush. "But it can control me when I'm to weak or very broken. Do you get it?"

" Yeah I'm getting it" Sighed Hwoarang. " But when you are with me you can control it right as long we don't fight? So then I still can do this without the chance to be killed?" Hwoarang said that when he was walking to Jin and stopped for him.

"Can do what Hwoara…" Jin was cut off when Hwoarang was kissing him. And Jin was kissing him back. There was a lot of lost passion is the kiss and both enjoyed it a lot. After a few moment they stopped to get some needed air.

"That was what I meant Jin and I'm glad that I'm still alive." Hwoarang said while sitting back on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's late now. It's around 1:55 and I have to get up at 7 so that would be a nice day tomorrow. I am so happy because I finally don't have my writers block anymore. YAY!  
><strong>_

_**So here is Part 4 about Jin and Hwoarang.**_

**/ Devil Jin's thought to Jin/**

**/ Jin thought to Devil Jin/**

"Wait, so you are not angry at me anymore? Or was that just a test?" Jin ask confused.

**/ Of course it was just a test stupid ass. He would never kiss you after what happened to him. I mean every time he looks at you he will see the person who has beaten him into the hospital. / **

**/ Shut up. He loves me and he always will. He knows about you and yet he still loves me!/**

"Jin? Are you okay? I was just saying that I am still angry at you, only not so much. I hate you less than the last few years and weeks? I love you Jin, I just thought that you used me you know." And he kissed Jin again.

After the kiss Jin spoke "Yeah Hwo, I'm okay just the Devil in my head you know. And I love you with everything I have and I would never use you Hwo. I thought you knew that."

"Yeah maybe, but think about it. Imagine that you would have a romantic night with the guy that you love and the next day he will send you right into the hospital. That sound really romantic and totally not like you would be used right?"Hwoarang replied sceptically.

"Okay point taken. I would also think that I would be used. Except I didn't know that Devil Jin was pissed of by the fact I slept with you and then when we had that little argument over Mishima, he got the control he wanted to have and fought against you. I'm sorry I will try to restrain him for your sake"

"That would be nice, Jin." Hwoarang said suddenly huskily.

Jin looked at Hwoarang and then he couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Hwoarang and he felt that Hwoarang was kissing him back. Jin couldn't believe it, he was feeling stronger and he didn't feel the devil anymore. He had Hwo back! When he felt Hwoarang hands disappear under his shirt, he gasped. The feeling of those slim fingers over his abs. So long ago already. He craved Hwoarang, he needed Hwoarang.

Hwoarang slipped his fingers over Jin's nipple. Jin shuddered. I just felt so good to be touched by Hwoarang. Jin pulled Hwoarang's shirt over his head, so that Hwo was now topless. The raven haired man stopped with kissing and slowly licked his way to the nipples of the redhead. The said redhead was already shuddering with anticipation. When Jin finally was at his nipple he sucked and licked and used his tongue to make circles around it. Hwoarang was sure that the raven haired fighter had a magic tongue.

Slowly the Taekwondo fighter craved for more. He needed more. He took Jin's shirt off and changed the positions so that he was on Jin.

He traveled down with his mouth. Teasing the nipples for seconds before going further down. When he was at the waist of Jin's pants, he pulled them along with Jin's boxers off. He sat up and looked at Jin with adoration that this fighter was his again. He moved his head towards the raven's cocked and blew over it.

Jin was overwhelmed with the feeling. Do not think that the raven haired man was easy overwhelmed or something, but he hadn't touched himself or fucked somebody or anything else sexual while Hwoarang lied in the hospital. He just couldn't do that, it was like betraying Hwoarang all over again and that he couldn't accept.

Hwoarang blew again over Jin's cock before licking and sucking it. Jin arched his back. It was so good to feel the red haired fighters mouth again over his cock. It felt so good that it almost hurts. Slowly the red head deep throated the black haired fighter.

" A-aah.. H-Hwo- I can't... Hold it.. Uhh.. D-don't Stop!" Moaned Jin.

Hwoarang stopped for a second only to say: "Come for me Jin" and then went back to deep throat him. He came when Hwoarang sucked on his cocked. The Taekwondo fighter swallowed the cum and then kissed Jin to give him a taste of himself. While they were kissing, moved Jin his hands to the hem of Hwoarang's pants and gave the said man's cock a little squeeze. The redhead moaned in the kiss and Jin swallowed it with all pleasure.

Jin turned positions and pulled Hwoarang's pants off. He moved next to get some lube and a condom. He put some lube on his fingers and slowly penetrated the redheads hole. He slipped his finger inside him and moved around. He licked at the same time Hwoarang's cock and when Hwoarang was so deep in pleasure, he slipped another finger in him. This time he heard the other fighter quietly hissed and moved his fingers so he hit Hwoarang's prostate.

"A-AAH.. Damn Jin...Hit it again!" Panted Hwoarang.

Jin did it a few times before slipping his third and last finger inside Hwo. He then immediately tried to hit the right spot and grinned when he heard the redhead moaning.

"N-No more... N-Ne-Need More!" Groaned the fiery fighter.

The raven haired man took his fingers out of his fighter and slipped a condom on his newly revived cock. He put on some lube and told Hwoarang to get on his knees. Hwoarang did this with all pleasure and within seconds he felt Jin thrust in him. He suddenly cried out when Jin hit his prostate. After a few minutes Jin suddenly stopped, and pulled out of Hwoarang. The red headed fighter looked over his shoulder and saw Jin grinning. Hwoarang turned around and looked questionably at Jin. The said person suddenly lunged out and grabbed Hwoarang and pulled him on his lap. With one hit, Jin was back inside Hwoarang, who let out a pleasurable sigh.

Slowly one of Hwoarang's hands moved towards his cock, but before it was there, it was slapped away by the hand of Jin.

"You will not touch yourself or otherwise I have to punish you later!" Grinned Jin and that said grin went only wider when he saw the other one shudder with anticipation. He moved faster and thrust deeper inside Hwoarang. He constant hits the prostate and used his hands to play with Hwo's nipples and his mouth to kiss him. It didn't take long before Hwoarang came hard against his and Jin's belly and when Jin felt Hwoarang's hole milking his cock, he too came.

Both where exhausted and Jin pulled himself out of Hwoarang. He walked to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean both Hwoarang and himself. When he came out the bathroom, he saw Hwoarang lying on the bed. Still panting and he grinned when he looked at Jin. The raven haired men cleaned his lover and himself before he too went to bed.

Jin slept on his back with Hwoarang against his shoulder

"I hope you know that I always loved and will love you Hwo." Said Jin sleepily.

"Don't be too soggy Kazama." Jin could feel his redhead smile, but he couldn't let the opportunity go and used it against Hwoarang.

"Hmm I think I like you more when you are all horny and react all nice on my touch and call me Jin instead of Kazama. Maybe that means I must fuck you more or not Hwo?"

"Shut up Kazama. You take the worst out of me. You are impossible and try this time not to fuck this up and let the devil go after me! Do you understand. This is really your last chance. By the way, know that I would not go easy on you- when we fight." Replied Hwoarang while yawning.

"Go to sleep. I will restrain myself and I know. I will also not go easy on you and you know it."

They both did fall asleep a few minutes later and they both were sure that everything would be alright.

But would it be alright?


End file.
